Ironic
by Mah Prongs
Summary: Era incrível como se sentia sufocada no Halloween. 'Presente de amigo oculto para Luhli'


**IRONIC**

Por Mah**  
**

* * *

_._

_Presente do Amigo Oculto da Seção James/Lily._

_Feliz Halloween, Luhli!_

_._

* * *

Ela não gostava de Halloween. Vivia se perguntando qual era o sentido da comemoração. Crescera ouvindo que bruxas eram más... Crescera ouvindo que bruxas planejavam o tempo todo estragar o tão esperado 'e viveram felizes para sempre' de suas princesas favoritas.

Então, ao contrário de todas as outras crianças, Lily se recusava a escolher uma fantasia sombria para gritar 'doces ou travessuras!' nas portas de seus vizinhos. Apenas se encolhia em um casaco qualquer acompanhado de um cachecol de cores fortes e vibrantes em um sinal vívido de protesto.

Não ligava quando os outros garotos da rua caçoavam, nem quando as pessoas abriam as portas das casas sobressaltadas por vislumbrarem uma garotinha de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos vestindo roupas coloridas. 'Por que no dia das bruxas?' ela questionava cada um que abria a porta para depositar balas no seu cestinho. Os vizinhos sorriam e balançavam a cabeça enquanto Lily se via sem a resposta.

Caminhava pelas ruas encarando as decorações que sempre odiara. Não! Definitivamente não gostava daquilo e achava estranho que Petunia achasse aquele dia o melhor do ano. A ruivinha sorria e cantarolava quando a irmã mais velha resolvia reclamar sobre seus modos diferentes, os bolsos carregados de besteiras, os cabelos soltos no rosto corado. Não importava a fantasia, não importava ser estranha... Ela teria os doces de qualquer forma. _Aos sete anos, Lily Evans só queria seu conto de fadas. Aos sete, Lily Evans só queria ser princesa... E no seu mundo, princesas não comemoravam o dia das bruxas._

**. .  
**

Sorriu melancolicamente ao encarar as abóboras gigantescas que decoravam o salão principal da sua escola. Halloween era o dia mais esperado do ano em Hogwarts. 'Dia das bruxas.' ela pensou com certa ironia 'Meu dia!'.

Lily parou a porta do salão e observou as pessoas animadas a sua volta. Tentou lembrar o porquê de se sentir tão deprimida, principalmente enquanto todos festejavam. Acenou para as amigas, constrangida, abrindo um sorriso forçado. Voltou a atenção para o local, percorrendo o olhar rapidamente pelas mesas das outras casas. A animação estava estampada em quase todos os rostos naquele lugar, até mesmo nas feições de cada professor. Lily não tardou a encontrar alguém tão infeliz quanto ela e foi com um olhar magoado que ela encarou Severus Snape. O sonserino desviou o olhar com rapidez, encarando o prato praticamente intocado.

Lily ergueu a cabeça ao passar pela mesa em que o garoto estava sentado. Não tinha razões para se envergonhar. Não importava suas raízes, nem o sangue que corria pelas suas veias. Era tão mágico quanto o de todos os que estavam naquele salão. Derrubara todas as concepções infantis sobre as bruxas, principalmente quando descobriu que era uma.

Sentiu o coração pesar enquanto se dava conta do motivo real da sua tristeza. Era incrível como seu ânimo e sua sorte se alteravam totalmente no dia 31 de outubro. Soltou um suspiro profundo enquanto caminhava para se juntar aos amigos. _Aos quatorze anos, Lily Evans se orgulhava de ser a bruxa que era. Aos quatorze anos, Lily Evans perdeu um amigo... Exatamente aquele que transformou todas as suas historinhas de contos de fadas._

**. .  
**

Ela encarou o marido por alguns minutos antes de voltar a atenção para o garotinho que aninhava nos braços. O casal entoava uma cantiga infantil trouxa... A mesma que a ruiva cantava quando sua irmã a aborrecia quando criança. Harry já ressonava tranquilamente no colo da mãe, os cabelos tão atrapalhados quanto os do pai.

James parou de cantar e encarou o calendário no console da lareira. Esboçou um sorriso brincalhão e cheio de significado. Lily respondeu-o com um olhar de indagação. Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso, o único traço que lhe restara intacto da adolescência, e se sentou ao lado da esposa. 'Feliz dia das bruxas' ouviu-o sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ela apenas riu e revirou os olhos. Sentiu o coração encolher no peito e uma vontade inexplicável de chorar. Era incrível como se sentia sufocada no Halloween.

Entregou o filho adormecido nos braços do pai e voltou o olhar para a janela. Não reparou quando James se levantou para colocar o garoto no quarto. 'Não faz sentido...' pensou. E não fazia mesmo. Ninguém entendia porque Lily Potter não gostava do dia das bruxas. Nem porque se sentia tão incomodada com essa data.

Assustou-se quando o marido lhe afagou os cabelos. Não o tinha visto se reaproximar. Ela o abraçou apertado, o choro preso na garganta. Estava tão cansada... James ajeitou o corpo para aninhar a esposa. 'Eu não entendo...' ele murmurou. Ela apenas abanou a cabeça, mostrando que também não entendia. Pensou no mundo lá fora... Pensou nas pessoas que estavam perdendo... Pensou no filho dormindo no andar de cima e no homem que lhe afagava os cabelos acajus. Então chorou todas as suas lágrimas de frustração. Até que seus olhos verdes se secassem... Até que o medo passasse. _Aos vinte e um anos, Lily Potter só queria paz. Aos vinte e um anos, Lily Potter viveria seu último Hallloween... Porque naquele momento, a princesinha que se orgulhava de ser bruxa, viveria o seu último instante de 'felizes para sempre'.  
_

* * *

_Nota da Autora_

___Escrita para o Amigo Oculto da Seção James/Lily - Fórum 6V  
_

_**Revisada**  
_


End file.
